


Shadows of Schala

by KittChaos



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittChaos/pseuds/KittChaos
Summary: Schala never emerged from the Ocean Palace disaster.  Now that Lavos' threat is over, and everyone returned to their proper times, the time stream flows serenely on.  Ripples gather at the End of Time – Schala's disappearance is more pivotal than anyone realized.  To find and rescue her, our heroes gather once again to do what they do best – break time in order to fix it.
Relationships: Crono/Marle (Chrono Trigger)
Kudos: 1





	Shadows of Schala

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please be aware that this story is filled with * SPOILERS * for Chrono Trigger. I have not played Chrono Cross, therefore, I do not know the events or characters of that game or how the two games are tied together. At this point, my sum total of knowledge about the CT Universe is what is contained in the first game and so that is the canon upon which I base this story.
> 
> I'm sure there's nothing unique about the basic question at the heart of this – what happened to Schala? What I hope might be interesting is the roundabout way this story answers it, and the adventures the characters experience along the way. I started writing this decades ago, after I played Chrono Trigger on the SNES system. There was always a narrative dissonance between the good guys and the villain that stalled the story (wow, high-brow way of saying 'writer's block') but the villain wasn't powerful enough to serve as a plausible foil for the heroes. After dusting the story off recently, I figured out how to make it work. So, several chapters are written. I was addicted to comma splices, back in the day, so I am giving them a fresh edit before I post them, while working on the later chapters that are outlined, but need everything.
> 
> I prefer the game ending where Glenn, Robo and Ayla appear and chase after Gaspar through a Time Gate alerting Marle and Lucca that they may yet be able to rescue Crono; so I usually kill Magus and don't revive Crono when I play. This story however, would be one where Magus was slain and Crono revived. If you are a Magus fan, don't worry! Of course he's in this story! ^_^
> 
> In fact, everyone except for Ayla is here (my apologies, she just doesn't work in this story). Chrono Trigger gives you the option of renaming all the characters, an option I always use. So...
> 
> Crono = Orion  
> Marle = Ariel  
> Lucca = Elora  
> Frog = Alpha  
> Ayla = Arvia  
> Robo = Prime  
> and  
> Epoch = Ark
> 
> ...since I didn't want "Frog" and "Robo" to be lame names in my story. I will post this name key at the top of every chapter. 
> 
> Some might recognize the names for their Transformers origin particularly when I admit that Lucca was 'Gears' and Ayla 'Brawn' during that game play-through. I changed them to be more feminine when I first started posting this story on another fanfic archive. Magus, Schala and all other named characters retain the names the game gave them. Glenn/Frog spoke in something of an archaic manner in the game. I've tried to duplicate that in my story. Please forgive what that does to the grammar. My spell check program hates it!

Crono = Orion * Marle = Ariel * Lucca = Elora * Frog = Alpha * Robo = Prime * Ayla = Arvia  
  


**Shadows of Schala**

  
Schala's cell was sumptuously appointed, every physical comfort satisfied. Even though she was surrounded by objects of rare and astounding beauty, she never forgot she was a prisoner, held against her will, by one who had become a lord of darkness.  
  
She shuddered and hugged herself against an involuntary chill when she thought of her inhuman guards. They knew better than to lay a hand upon her, for their master's retribution would be terrible, but their very nature was alien, dark, and evil. Even Lavos' evil had been born of an understandable instinct to survive; these creatures and their dark master thrived on evil, craving it and creating it for their own twisted pleasure.  
  
She sank into a chair from sheer weariness. Her strength was dimming, soon the dark one would have all the secrets of her special power. Once he did he would be able to spill pure evil into her world across its already troubled time-lines.  
  
Schala risked opening a tiny time gate, crafting it small enough to escape detection by one who was just learning the intricacies of time. It was so small in fact that all she could send was her desperate plea, like a message in the bottle of time, and hope to alert someone to the danger their world was in.  
  
She dared not open it large enough to even determine who or when was receiving her warning. From all she knew of time from her studies with Gaspar, the Guru of Time, her plea should reach most strongly to one who had traveled across time.  
  
Unable with so small a gate to reach to the End of Time directly, she used the utmost of her skill to direct her plea to Magus, the mage her own time-lost brother had become. She hoped he understood that she was asking him to seek Gaspar's aid so that they could find and rescue her before her stubborn strength gave out and the dark master gained all her powers. Only they could save her and their world in all its times from...

*****

  
Glenn awoke shaking off the threads of dreams that tried vainly to tie him to sleep. He stretched, luxuriating in the feel of the sinews and muscles of his swordsman's body. He marveled anew at the recovery of his human form. Slightly more than a year returned to normal had not diminished the horror of ten years awakening as a bipedal frog; a fate he would not wish on even Magus, the dark sorcerer who had so cursed him.  
  
Strange that he would think of Magus. He lay still for a moment and closed his eyes, quieting his mind to recapture the sense of his dreams.  
  
"Schala?" he murmured. "I wonder what became of her. She was so selfless giving all her strength to hie us to safety once Orion was slain..." His thoughts carried him back to the Magic Land of Zeal in the Dark Ages and the people he had met there. His memory skipped through the ages and their distinct friends and enemies as easily as he had traversed across time when he had helped defeat Lavos.  
  
"Poor Janus warped so early in his life by Lavos' power... and Cyrus, dear Cyrus, so foully murdered because Lavos displaced him and Ozzie embittered the boy to become Magus. My ten years as a frog, long and painful as they were, I could forgive, but Cyrus' death, never! Oh, mine enemy, if not for that, if not for the twisting of thy very soul; the strength and goodness I saw shining in Schala could have been thine and Janus... No, Magus... We could have been friends."  
  
Glenn turned to gaze to the legendary sword, Masamune, where it hung on his wall. Deep regret thickened his voice as he continued, "Instead thou lie dead and buried by mine own hand, ironically interred in thine own time and I am restored in form and time to my place, but lonely... Grieving the friend thou took from me and the friends that time washed back to their own shores..."  
  
"But what of thy noble lady-sister? What of Schala? Why doth she haunt my dreams?"  
  
He arose, garbed himself for the day, carefully arranged his cloak to conceal the Masamune and reported to Queen Leene.

*****

  
"Cyril? Cyril?" the queen addressed him later.  
  
He was on guard duty in her chambers, lost in thought as he gazed unseeingly upon a tapestry. The other servants and attendants looked askance at his inattention to the queen.  
  
Leene assessed his handsome profile, reached a decision and firmed her jaw. She dismissed her other attendants and guards with a soft word. After seating herself and clasping her hands in her lap she spoke again, "Cy... Alpha!"  
  
He wheeled about sharply. "Why dost thee address me in the name of the Hero? I am not a frog!"  
  
"No. Even though, when you were a frog, I trusted you, I admit I am happy with your more comely human form. Furthermore I know that you, Alpha, are also, Glenn," Leene spoke calmly and quietly. Glenn found himself drawing near to hear her soft words and her demeanor soothed his racing heart. Part of him admired her technique for calming people even as he recognized it: he'd seen her use it on the king countless times when the king's passionate nature would get the best of him. His astonishment was not erased by the calm that Leene imparted to him. He gaped at the gentle, perceptive queen.  
  
She smiled slightly at his expression as she explained, "I visited Cyrus' grave and saw the inscription on his tombstone. I heard the story of the Frog Hero who wielded the Masamune and comforted Cyrus' restless ghost. You carved 'Cyrus sleeps here avenged by his friend Glenn' on the headstone. Also my overly modest friend, even as my frog retainer your ease moving about the castle was uncanny from the start, as if you already knew its paths. Further, as endearing as your 'thees', 'thous' and 'thys' are; they are outmoded words and only you have used them these past ten and more years. Finally, though you try mightily to hide it, the discerning eye can spy the Masamune under your cloak. Oh, don't look so stricken! I'm not upset at you!" Leene cried when she saw the forlorn look on Glenn's face. "I know you, and I know your charades are not meant to hurt anyone, rather they spare you hurt. I can only think your ruse as Alpha, who eventually became the Frog Hero, was some way of hiding your shame at Cyrus' death. That blame was never yours to take. Your current ruse as 'Cyril' is to avoid the adulation you would receive as the Hero. Am I right?"  
  
"Thou know'est it, milady. But what am I to do? Cyrus' death cut me to my core and the change Magus wrought in me reminds me every day of dear Cyrus and how I let him down. In a way, 'Glenn' died that day as truly as Cyrus did." He paced toward the window and looked out over the forest surrounding the castle before crossing back to Leene's side. "I never thought any would trust me again as their companion in arms and yet, e'en though Elora did not want to at first, Orion did. 'Alpha' became'th not a badge of shame and regret but the name of the Frog Hero. I was respected by honorable friends and I did not let them down. King Guardia and thou, my queen, were also most kind to the frog I was. I shall thank thee that kindness all my days." Glenn stood at his full height, opened his arms wide and threw back his head. His shoulder length hair flowed about his face as he lowered his gaze to search out the queen's eyes. "Now my true form restored to me close'th that chapter of my life as well."  
  
He paced by the queen again, turned, and paced back. Leene admired the unconscious grace and balance that Glenn displayed in every move he made. She remembered the frog he had been and realized this strange grace came from the years he had spent in that form.  
  
"Know'est thou, there are some aspects of my frog self that I miss." Leene threw a startled glance Glenn's way, his thoughts so eerily paralleled her own. "The Leap Slash and the Slurp Healing amongst them."  
  
A private smile crept onto Glenn's face as his queen regarded him. Leene recalled the time when Alpha had rescued her from Yakra. He had fought to save her with skills only an expert swordsman would use. Yet...  
  
"Leap Slash?" Leene queried.  
  
"Oh a – technique I would use in battle. I could jump several times mine own height and slash down with my sword in a rather devastating attack. Not many creatures could survive it!"  
  
Leene considered his response and the slightly uncomfortable look on Glenn's face.  
  
"Slurp Healing?" she asked, unable to resist.  
  
"Oh, milady, it sound'eth so gross, but no one truly seem'eth to mind..." Glenn flushed.  
  
"Now I am really intrigued! Tell me!" Leene demanded.  
  
"Well, if someone sustain'eth an injury, I could flick my frog tongue at them, touch them with it and heal them of their wounds somewhat." Glenn studied one of the tapestries intently to avoid looking at her.  
  
"Startling at first, to be sure, but I think I would not have minded if it eased pain," Leene replied.  
  
"I remember Orion would call out in the middle of a fight 'Alpha, Slurp me!' I would, he'd fight on, and eventually victory wouldst be ours. Orion name'th that skill for me. I lost it when I became human again, so it is good that it is no longer needed."  
  
Leene heard the sadness under the light tone and realized for the first time how much Glenn had lost over the course of his life; Cyrus, his own humanity, his friends of past and future, the frog form he had come to terms with and even his own name. She wondered if his return to humanity made up for all he had given up.  
  
"There were benefits to being a frog," she observed quietly.  
  
"Aye, but I much prefer being a man and as a man I much prefer being anonymous."  
  
"Someday, Glenn, you are going to have to accept the honor due you, but I won't force you. So you wish to remain 'Cyril'?" the queen asked.  
  
"My liege-lady, 'twould comfort me if thee would call'est me 'Glenn' when no other could hear. It would help me feel I'd not let Cyrus down too much," Glenn asked quietly.  
  
"Gladly, even though you are as stubborn in your unassuming way as is my beloved king. Cyrus' death was not your fault! However, I am happy things are finally working out for you."  
  
"I wonder, dear Leene, if they've work'eth out to their ultimate end. I've been haunted by thoughts of Schala lately..." Glenn mused.  
  
"Schala? Now that you know that I know you are, or were, Alpha; you can finally tell me what happened, not just the part I know."  
  
"As thou command'est, my queen, but we should break for mid-meal and I've responsibilities to King Guardia this afternoon. Canst I relate to thee my tale on the morrow?" Glenn begged.  
  
"Of course, but be sure that you do or I shall be quite disappointed. Perhaps we can visit your, Alpha's, old home in the Cursed Woods from when you were a frog? I'd be interested in seeing it," Leene asked.  
  
"My lady, 'tis no place for thee. How dost thou know of it?" Glenn asked in amazement.  
  
"That sweet girl, Ariel, told me of it and how you had evidently spent years there in loneliness regretting Cyrus' death. I am glad those youngsters were able to bring you back from that despair to us."  
  
"Indeed. What else did Ariel speak of that perhaps she ought not?" Glenn mused.  
  
"Glenn, she was concerned that you would return to brooding once the adventure was over. She knew that you had been my retainer and thought that I could find some way to help you. We know how much Cyrus meant to you and how deeply it hurt you when he was murdered. Ariel spoke, but all your friends felt the same, that you might spend your life regretting something you could not change and deny yourself the happiness you deserve. Keep your sadness, Glenn, that is a fitting and proper tribute to a great knight and a great friend, but do not dwell there. Now, you spoke of lunch?"  
  
"Aye, your majesty, I did. Can I escort my queen to her repast?" Glenn queried as he offered a crooked arm. Leene placed her hand on his arm, gathered her train on her other arm and glided through the chamber door as Glenn opened it. "Now what dost thou mean by saying that my mode of courtly speech is out-dated? Surely thou jest! Such high language as I am wont to use is only to show my highest regard for thee and for thy husband, our king..." Glenn teased in mock displeasure as they passed down the hall. The two guards flanking Leene's door stared at him.  
  
Leene smiled serenely at them to show she was not upset and even loosed a few low giggles. Glenn winked at them over Leene's head and continued down the hall.  
  
"Surely, just because some know not the proper forms when addressing those of royal birth, doth not mean that those of us who do should offer insult to thee and thy lord..." he continued in mock amazement as he opened the door to the staircase. The guards overheard and chuckled, somehow relaxing even as they snapped to attention. The heavy door blocked Glenn's bantering tones and Leene's bell-like laugh.  
  
"She favors him too much," the younger guard complained.  
  
"No. He is a more skilled swordsman than you in your youth, and I in my experience put together, so his presence here fills a serious duty. But, he is also her friend – one of a very few. Look at the queen's life. She is guarded against all harm, but also all fun. You and I can leave, go home to families, into town or the tavern. Her life is here and it is boring. Once, long ago, the queen's guards had a special duty she was completely unaware of. Hmm," the older guard mused.  
  
"A special duty?" the young one asked.  
  
"Sir Cyrus and one other started it. Come to think of it... no, never mind that... One day, when the queen seemed especially sad, they started to act up and be silly. I won't go into specifics, but suffice it to say they lightened her mood. For a very long time, until the war with Magus became so desperate, we of the queen's guard made it our duty to try to get the queen to laugh at least once a day. Perhaps, we should start that duty again."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, old man," the young guard acknowledged as he reset the angle of his spear. "Make her laugh, huh?"

*****

  
"You know, Cyril, this kingdom needs a Hero," King Guardia said conversationally a few hours later. He was walking the battlements with Glenn by his side reviewing Guardia's troops as the Knight Captain mustered them out. "A king's duties are state craft, law-making, fostering the land and the like. It's rather boring and not easy for the people to romanticize about. A Hero, on the other hand, fires their imagination, commands loyalty, adds a zest to their lives making some of the more routine things bearable. A True Hero brings out the best in people, they are kinder with each other and more apt to lend a hand if someone needs it because 'that's what so-and-so would do'. Cyrus was a True Hero. Alpha, frog though he may be, could be a True Hero. I find it strange that no one has seen or heard of Alpha since he and I parted ways at the castle gates." The king sent a piercing look at Glenn. "Don't you – Cyril?"  
  
King Guardia crossed to the battlement edge and watched his knights at work. They practiced crossbow, spear and sword, shooting targets, thrusting and setting spears and the intricacies of swordplay. "You are quite impressive even with practice swords," the king commented.  
  
"I thank thee, my liege," Glenn responded quietly.  
  
"May I see your sword? The one you hide under your cloak?" King Guardia asked, fixing Glenn with an unreadable look.  
  
Swallowing hard, Glenn cleared the sword from his cloak and handed it hilt-first to the king.  
  
"The Masamune!" the king whispered intently as he took it. He admired the sheer beauty of the weapon as well as its heft and balance as he continued, "My father had me train with the guards when I was a lad. He wanted me to be tough; it was almost as if he knew somehow that my reign would be more troubled than his... An unintended result was that I no longer wanted to be just the king, I wanted to be out there, slaying evil, saving my people directly with my sword and skill. A king has a certain distance imposed by his kingship, a passivity that helps him be objective. Part of me rejoiced that Magus had advanced so close at Zenan Bridge. I could go out and do, not simply send others to do for me. Thank the Hero my folly did not hurt the people of this kingdom."  
  
"Sire, thy desire to save thy people is no folly, any who would deem it so are wrong. There is a certain romance about thy kingship, the king who would fight with his people, not hide in his castle as they wert o'errun. Guardia may'eth not require a Hero as much as thou think," Glenn offered.  
  
"You speak as Alpha did; you have his same quietness, you possess the Masamune. Are you he?" the king demanded.  
  
Glenn paced to the battlements himself. He looked down on the knights, guards, and the guards-in-training and the swordsman in him assessed their skills. He squinted a little to make out one face clearly and was not too surprised to recognized Tata among the new recruits. He turned his gaze back to the king who waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Yes, I am he, restored to my normal form upon Magus' death. I beg thee, my liege..." Glenn began.  
  
"Not to reveal that you are Alpha the Hero?" the king smiled a sad, tight little grin. "Why is it you always want what the other has? To be a Hero...an unfulfilled, unfulfillable dream of mine. You want your peace, yet you are here where Leene or I could find you out..." the king wondered aloud.  
  
"My skills are needed here. Thou and my queen have both discovered me. I can only beg that thou allow'est me to serve thee as I am now, not as a Hero who can not mis-step and who is known everywhere he may have to go. Things are quiet now, my liege, but they may'eth not remain so. If I must take on another such as Magus, would it not be better if my skills were not common knowledge and my approach not heralded by everyone? I desire to serve thee quietly doing whate'er needs doing, be it high, be it low." Glenn sank to his knees and grasped the King's hand which still held the Masamune. "Please, honor Cyrus, he who was a True Hero and a true friend. If thou must, honor Alpha, the Frog Hero. Do not make'st of me a Hero to be celebrated 'cross the land, I wish to remain here as thy guard and the queen's, ensuring thy safety from all who would threaten thee," Glenn pleaded intently.  
  
"It took me a year to get Cyrus to accept the mantle of 'Hero'. Something tells me you would prevail if I were to engage in such a battle of wills with you. You win, Alpha. You may serve me as you see fit, probably better than if I directed you." The king grinned ruefully. "But I will have my way in one thing. Sunrise tomorrow meet me in the Cathedral." King Guardia's steely grey eyes bored into Glenn's. "Do not fail to be there! This is the finest weapon I have ever had the pleasure of holding, however I can sense that it was made for you, as you were born for it."  
  
Guardia handed the Masamune to Glenn with a small smile of regret. Glenn stared at the king who had startled him with his sensitivity and felt a slight tug from the sword.  
  
_Do something special for him,_ a tiny voice spoke in his mind.  
  
Glenn was surprised by the voice but knew it had to be from the Masamune. Keeping the sword out he walked away from the battlement and began some simple swordplay exercises. The child-like gleam in the king's eyes rewarded him. He began to work in more complicated moves and to increase the speed of the sword's arcs. Completely enthralled the king's eyes followed every move. Glenn paused the sword's motion, collected his will and performed a Nirvana Strike. King Guardia's eyes widened as he imagined the three foes Glenn's move would have destroyed. Glenn wished he could show the king Leap Slash or some of the dual attacks Orion and he had worked out. Spire came easily to mind. Glenn slowed the arcs and oscillations of his sword and returned it in a swift, practiced motion to its scabbard.  
  
"Wow!" King Guardia exclaimed.  
  
"Majesty, dost thou step'est away from the edge!" Glenn appealed holding out his arm. "If thou were to slip...!"  
  
The king stepped calmly away from the battlement's edge and walked sedately toward the door.  
  
"Sunrise tomorrow, 'Cyril'," he called over his shoulder. Glenn shivered as he followed the king.  
  
"What doth my king plan for me on the morrow? Can it be worse than being found out twice in one day? Can it be worse than the strange dreams I fear I shall have this night?" Glenn mused just under his breath.

*****

  
Later, in his room, Glenn unbuckled the sword sheath from his back and hung it on his wall in its spot. He drew the Masamune and ran his hand softly down its blade carefully avoiding the keen edge.  
  
"Thou surprised me by speaking in my mind today; though I know not why I was surprised, knowing who thou art. Masa and Mune, brothers, bound in a red knife of dreamstone, using the power of Lavos to become a sword, at the direction of the Guru of Life. Thou hast grown as I have, accepting my destiny to defeat Magus, avenging Cyrus and releasing his spirit and learning how to use the magic of my friends to increase thine attacks. Art thou showing more growth for me; changing yet again as I change?"

*****

  
Glenn woke well before dawn and made his way to a clearing overlooking the Cathedral. He wrapped his green cloak tighter about him, warding off the pre-dawn chill and watched the moon set. As dawn touched the sky with its first fingers of light he noted a party of five make their way to the Cathedral. He recognized the king and queen, the Chancellor, the Knight Captain and the Master Chef.  
  
"The Chef? What dost thou plan, my lord?" he whispered. Briefly he considered fleeing but acknowledged the lawful command laid upon him by the king to show up.  
  
As he entered the Cathedral the Master Chef and the Knight Captain finished lighting the tapers on the altar and returned to where the queen and the Chancellor stood. King Guardia stood in front of the altar.  
  
"Thank you," the king noticed as Glenn came into the light. "Our principle has arrived. Approach us!"  
  
Glenn had no memory of the king ever having been quite so commanding or imperious. Not only was this was a king to respect and to admire, but also to watch carefully for there was a dangerous edge to him as well. He straightened his stance, threw his cloak over his shoulders and neared the altar.  
  
"Stop!" Glenn instantly froze, waiting for the next command. "Give'st over the Masamune!"  
  
Four jaws dropped open. The Chancellor, Chef and Knight Captain narrowed their eyes as they regarded Glenn, and he simply gaped at the king.  
  
"Alpha?" the Knight Captain asked in wonder.  
  
"Alpha!" Queen Leene confirmed. "Now, shh!"  
  
"High ceremony requires high language, Leene insisted," the king responded to Glenn's expression. "Now hand the sword over."  
  
Glenn did as he was commanded. The king took the hilt, walked back to the altar and lifted the Masamune up. It glowed in the candlelight. All eyes were upon the king, mesmerized as he became more than a man, more even than a king. For this moment it was as if he were the will of Guardia itself.  
  
"Guardia and her people have thrived for centuries and shall for many more to come. Many have been her Heroes; noble in spirit, will, and deed. The last Hero was my own knight, Cyrus." The king's eyes lost focus and sorrow suffused his face. He gathered his thoughts and continued. "Many have been the weapons of these mighty Heroes who have defended Guardia; blades and bows, axes and spears of renown abilities."  
  
King Guardia lowered the sword and gazed at it with shining eyes. "This sword is the most famous, 'older than Guardia itself and yet younger than the newborn day'. None have ever matched its peerless power, none have equaled its legendary deeds. I am proud that its power serves Guardia in my lifetime, elated to have a chance to hold it, and humbled by all it has done. Matchless as the Masamune is, it is also the Hero who wields it who accomplishes great deeds. Not everyone is made to be a Hero. Sometimes the Hero's path is hard, full of pain and sorrow. I know not why Alpha was a frog at the time when we most needed a Hero's might, I can only imagine his Hero's path was stranger than most. He wielded the Masamune and defeated Magus during Guardia's darkest hour and further helped to save this planet from an even greater evil. It is fitting that a Legendary Blade have such a one as he as its Hero. Approach us, Alpha, and swear again your vow of fealty."  
  
Glenn felt he was in a dream he could not wake from as he knelt, took the king's free hand between his own and the ancient vow slipped readily from his lips. His heart was full of foreboding that the king was preparing one of his grand celebrations and Glenn, shy by nature, would from this day forward be thronged whenever he ventured outside the castle.  
  
"Now, the Queen's Vow," Guardia directed. Queen Leene walked to her husband's side.  
  
Glenn took her hands in his. Easier still these words flowed from his tongue, to guard and protect Leene, even above the King, for she was the true future of Guardia.  
  
"Only I know you are Glenn," the queen whispered in his ear after accepting his vow and raising him to his feet. Serenely she took her place at the king's left hand.  
  
"You have vowed to serve, honor and protect Guardia, myself and the queen. Now, kneel!"  
  
Glenn knelt and felt as he did so that the noose was tightening about his neck. _This is not the life I choose!_ his heart cried within him. _Mine only desire was to be Cyrus' squire, I never willed him to die, for me to become a frog, or to become a Hero! Why can I never be what I want to be?_  
  
He dropped his head, waiting for the light sword strokes that would knight him and shatter the shadow of a life that he had made from the ruins of his old one. They came.  
  
"By my will, before these witnesses, on this day I knight thee, Guardia's First Knight, peerless before all. Arise, Sir Alpha!" The king held up one hand to stay Glenn's obedience to his command. "But I am mindful of what you said to me yesterday upon the battlements, and also mindful of your will. Only those now here shall know of your Honor, to keep it to themselves until you release them or you are no more. I too am held to this promise. But I am the king and I shall have my will in one thing!" Again the light sword strokes of knighting fell to Glenn's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Cyril!"  
  
The king and queen helped Glenn to his feet. He was slightly dazed by the king's actions. Twice knighted? Twice Named?  
  
"And now we celebrate the Kingdom of Guardia's newest knight. I have my way and you, Alpha, have yours. Work as you wish for Guardia's good as First Knight, work as I desire, Cyril, as a simple, ordinary knight. You'll be celebrated, loved by the people for... When's the next court knighting, Captain?"  
  
"The end of next week," the Knight Captain replied.  
  
"...Until the end of next week. What?!" the Masamune tugged from the king's hand to float above Glenn's head. It twirled lazily in the air, glowed very brightly and split into two nearly identical, slightly demonic appearing, beings.  
  
"We do seem to witness many cool moments with this one, brother," Mune noted.  
  
"Yeah, well he is the Hero we were made for. Each time he grows as a Hero, we grow as a sword," Masa answered. "How about the king? That was a very clever way to Honor without ruining Alpha's life. The king has his knight and his celebration, Guardia has its First Knight and Alpha has the freedom he wants to live a – relatively – quiet life."  
  
"Relatively, Masa?"  
  
"Well, we're here. How quiet do you think it can stay, Mune? Especially now that we can sometimes speak to him in his thoughts?"  
  
The two, Masa and Mune, rushed one another, glowed and merged into the sword again. It floated down into Glenn's outstretched hand.  
  
"Wow! So the Masamune..." the Knight Captain began.  
  
"Is Masa and Mune, brothers fuse'th magically into a sword. They seem'eth to enjoy it. They're right. Each time I gain in..."  
  
"Heroship," Leene supplied.  
  
Glenn bowed to the queen. "...they gain in power and skill as well."  
  
"Enough! You are Honored, Alpha, Cyril, whoever you are, and I have a kingdom to run," the king declared.  
  
"Just one thing confuses me, my liege," Glenn began.  
  
"Just one? You're more on top of it than I!" the Chancellor interjected.  
  
"No offense, but why is the Master Chef here?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Oh!" Leene smiled. "You know that if the Knight Captain knew, sooner or later his brother, the Master Chef, would too. We figured to invite him so he could see for himself for once. We have his promise, along with the Chancellor and Knight Captain, to keep your secret."  
  
"Sire! If you had sworn me to utmost secrecy I'd not have told even my brother..." the Knight Captain began.  
  
"Oh, that's not true! You've never been able to keep a secret from me!" the Chef retorted as he dashed out of the Cathedral.  
  
"Why you!" the Knight Captain yelled as he raced to the Cathedral door. "By your leave, majesties, Sir Chancellor, and Sir Cyril," the Knight Captain bowed to each in turn. "I've got to box my brother's ears!"

*****

  
Glenn made his way later across Zenan Bridge, tossed a jaunty wave toward Prime, who only flashed his photoreceptors back (Prime was currently being a scarecrow to give Fiona's newly planted forest a break from the birds), and made his way to the Cursed Woods he had for too long called home. When he had been a frog the denizens of the woods had left him alone but now that he was human he threaded the path to his pad carefully to avoid upsetting them into attacking him.  
  
He had just stepped to the first rung of the ladder down to his place when he heard a commotion just out of sight. He drew the Masamune and raced to confront what he feared he would find.  
  
Leene watched in utter amazement as Glenn rushed the six monsters threatening her. The Masamune became a twinkling blur and three monstrous tadpoles fell over dead. Glenn sidestepped one claw-handed attack, circled back bringing his sword up into a guard position and loosed a gust of wind from it at one of the standing tadpoles.  
  
Leene felt a searing pain strike her hand as a seventh unnoticed monster, some weird cross between frog and snake, bit her severely. As she screamed in surprise and pain the creature leaped to her shoulder and vaulted off of her right at Glenn's head. He snapped the Masamune up just in time to cleave the hideous creature mid-leap. He slashed across a gnawer behind him, ripping its torso open as he ducked another leaping attack. The two remaining monsters fell to another Nirvana Strike. Glenn pivoted, scanning the woods swiftly, sword held poised between guard and attack. Once he was sure no creatures remained he turned to his queen.  
  
Leene twisted her injured hand deeper in the folds of her skirt trying to hide her injury from this cool, deadly new Glenn. More than anything she wished she had not followed him; more than anything she wished to be far away from his level, emotionless, deeply unnerving gaze.  
  
"I..I'm sorry, Glenn..." she whispered as she dropped her eyes to stare at the leaves and loam at her feet.  
  
She glanced up just in time to see the grim warrior visage fall away and her faithful retainer return to his face.  
  
"Oh, my queen! Why dost thou follow'est me? Thou art injured!" he cried as he raced to her side.  
  
"It's only a scratch..." Leene began as she fell over in a dead faint.  
  
Glenn ignored her bitten hand as he caught her; he was far more concerned with the blood pouring alarmingly fast from her seriously wounded shoulder.

*****

  
Leene opened her eyes to see hard-packed earth riddled through with roots above her. Her head was cradled by a soft downy pillow and she was laying on a small wooden bed. On a rough-hewn table next to the bed bloody cloths and a basin of red-tinged water bore mute testimony to the dressing of her wounds. The stinging bite in her hand was overwhelmed by the searing agony in her shoulder. Wordlessly she cried out in fear and pain and sat up.  
  
The earthen room swooped and spun about her. Leene looked down at herself and gasped. The whole right side of her dress showed slickly red with blood. Even as she watched the white bandages on her shoulder slowly became red as blood seeped into them.  
  
"Shh, Queen Leene. Be thou still for one more moment and I shall heal thee," Glenn whispered as he gently yet firmly pushed her back down upon the pillow.  
  
Weakly she nodded her head, biting back the nausea rising in her throat. A change in the air made her look up.  
  
Glenn had backed up a few feet from the bed and thrown his arms out wide. Leene watched in wonder as Glenn levitated a few inches off the floor and gathered the light of the room to himself. He began to glow and blue light sparkled about his hands. The light coalesced and, under Glenn's direction, shot forth and suffused Leene.  
  
A feeling of comforting warmth and peace flowed through her, washing away her pain. She focused on Glenn who had closed his eyes in concentration to send as much of the healing energy to Leene as he could. Sweat stood out on his forehead and his whole frame trembled.  
  
Leene felt that incredible energy flow through her, seeking out the damage the monster had done to her. The rents in her shoulder closed and, lowering her eyes, she watched as a blue glow knit together the bite wound in her hand.  
  
Unable to do any more, Glenn let his spell fall and stumbled to his knees from his tremendous effort.  
  
"My lady, thou art..." he whispered.  
  
"Completely healed," Leene reassured him as she rose from the bed and assisted him to his feet. "Although this gown is going to be hard to explain!"  
  
Glenn rummaged about in a chest and came up with a tunic and cloak. "These can serve 'til I return thee to the castle 'though they may be somewhat short. They were crafted for my frog form. I shall be above 'til thou call'est out, milady," he said as he climbed up the ladder.  
  
Once above he retrieved the Masamune from the bush where he had hidden it and cleaned its edge carefully. After sheathing it he collected the monster carcasses and tossed them out of sight into the woods. When he returned from the last trip he heard Leene calling him.  
  
"I am here, my queen," he announced as he descended the ladder.  
  
He marveled upon seeing her that she could still look so regal even while garbed in a tunic and cloak that were too short by six or seven inches. Looking into Queen Leene's face for permission first, he reached forward and picked up her previously injured hand. He turned it this way and that in the light, assessing the results of his healing spell. The faintest lines of a seemingly long-healed scar were all that remained of the monster's bite. Glenn knew that in a week even this trace of the wound would be gone.  
  
"The wounds of your shoulder art in the same state?” he asked seriously. “'Tis one thing to tend severely bleeding battlefield wounds, but quite another to look...” Glenn dropped Leene's hand and blushed faintly.  
  
Leene smiled, understanding his embarrassment. “It is a relief that you, and I should hope all my guards, are able to function and do what is best expediently and dispassionately when I am incapacitated, but I agree. Conscious, I am able to assess the state of my health and wholeness on my own. Rest assured, the wounds of my shoulder benefited from your healing skill in the same way as the bite on my hand. Perhaps even better.”  
  
“As I staunched the bleeding I aligned the edges of the wounds. It make'th healing severe damage more certain. Following me, without an escort, may hath been folly, but I did not wish for thee to bear scars for that folly, my queen.”  
  
Queen Leene bowed her head accepting Glenn's admonishment along with his fealty. “Thank you.”  
  
“I should return thee to the castle..." Glenn began.  
  
"Nonsense! You do what you came here for and after perhaps you can relate to me your adventures as you promised yesterday?" Leene insisted. "You made me think there might be something troubling you, something about Schala."  
  
"Yes Schala. Mine adventure began in the Cathedral. Thou hast been kidnapped by Yakra and Ariel taken in thy place at the castle. I knew she was not thee and that the search had been called off when she was found. Orion and Elora had come searching for thee as well. A Naga-ette threaten'eth them and so I leaped in to rescue them..." Glenn began.  
  
Much later he concluded. "...and King Guardia and I return'eth here. The portal closed behind us and the rest thou know'est."  
  
"Not all. How did you regain your human form? What did you do between returning here and joining the castle guards a few months ago as 'Cyril'?"  
  
"My Queen, there are some things I will keep my counsel on and those are amongst them," Glenn replied quietly.  
  
"You are right. Glenn, forgive my curiosity," Leene rolled the papers in her lap into a scroll. Early on in Glenn's narrative she had asked for paper and pen and taken a record of his tale. "So you and your friends saved us from more than Magus. The king mentioned saving past and future, but I had no idea it took so much out of all of you. When Lavos killed Orion..."  
  
"I thought my heart would break anew... But we were able to rescue him."  
  
"Dead is dead, usually. How?" Leene asked simply.  
  
"Lavos was not of our planet and Orion was not meant to perish in the Dark Ages. His demise at that point was an aberration in the flow of time. We must need rescue him, not just for himself, but also to mend the rifts in time that it caused. Oh, my queen, sometimes I have nightmares of what could have happened if we miss-stepped along the way... The Reptites could hath killed humanity's ancestors... Magus could hath succeeded in summoning Lavos to this time – but, Leene," Glenn threw himself to his knees and grasped her hand. "I fear we did miss-step, I fear the thread of time unravel'eth... I fear some peril Schala faces threaten'eth thee and Ariel and all of thy descendants, but I've no way... I don't know where to start..."  
  
"I'm touched by your concern as always, my knight, but your dilemma is not unsolvable. Start at the end," Leene stated calmly.  
  
"The end...? Oh, the End of Time. Aye, that doth make sense, but..."  
  
"How to get there? Leave that to me. Write a letter to Ariel and I shall see it delivered," Leene promised. "Perhaps we should return to the castle now."  
  
"Let me escort thee back to the castle. Thou should rest and the king should know that thou hath been injured..."  
  
"...and healed. Thank you, Glenn."

*****

  
Ariel tossed in her sleep. The comfort of her royal bed, the tasteful decor of her tower room, her safety guaranteed by her royal knights; none of these saved her from the tempest of nightmares that assaulted her this night.  
  
"What? ...Alpha, I can't hear you... Find it? What? ...the Masamune... Okay..." Ariel slipped into a deeper, dreamless sleep.  
  
Outside her chamber door her guards changed shifts; quietly trading places as alert, rested knights replaced those whom sleep courted with ever-increasing allure. Inside her room the moonlight slowly flowed across the floor. Ariel's soft, downy bed could not prevent her restless dreaming.  
  
"Oh, Alpha... It is you isn't it? What? ...tapestry... Frog? ...Schala?"  
  
Again the dream lost its powerful hold and Guardia's princess found deep, restful sleep.  
  
Ariel awoke, rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Such strange dreams! So shadowy and yet so real. Is Alpha trying to tell me something?"  
  
She arose prepared herself for the day and went into the town of Truce. Politely she knocked on the door of Orion's house.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ariel," Orion's mother greeted her. "I've just put breakfast on the table. Will you eat with us?"  
  
"Blueberry pancakes?" Ariel asked knowing blueberries were in season.  
  
"What else? Come in," Orion's mother threw the door wide and embraced Ariel warmly as she encouraged her in.  
  
Ariel appreciated the warmth that the motherly hug brought even as she regretted that it was not her own mother who showed it. Ariel's mother had died when she was quite young and as yet her relationship with her father did not allow many hugs. Yet.  
  
She found Orion at the table, bright morning sunlight streaming through the window to make the highly appetizing pancakes even more appealing. Ariel's stomach growled.  
  
Orion laughed. "Good morning to you, too!"  
  
"Oh, stop it, I haven't eaten yet today!"  
  
"A fate worse than death, to miss breakfast!" Orion teased.  
  
"Only when it is your mother's cooking. Especially pancakes!" Ariel retorted.  
  
"Dig in, dear," Orion's mother commanded as she placed a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of the princess.  
  
"Oh, yum!" Ariel lavished syrup over the stack and fell to with gusto.  
  
"Princess, I'm so glad you can enjoy such simple pleasures. I don't believe there is a spoiled bone in your body," Orion's mother observed.  
  
"You know I prefer the nickname Orion gave me!" Ariel smiled. "We agreed that in this house I am not a princess!"  
  
"Do you see us bowing and curtsying? Calm down, Ariel. In other words, deal with it, 'princess'," Orion teased.  
  
"You...you..."  
  
"No fighting at the table," Orion's mother said serenely. "Seconds, anyone?"  
  
"No thank you, ma'am. Done, Orion? Let's go visit Elora! Oh, can I help you with the clean up?" Ariel asked belatedly.  
  
"No, dear," Orion's mom chuckled. "I've got it. Have fun on whatever adventures you find today!"

*****

  
"Okay, spill it, yer highness. What's got yer royal britches in a bunch?" Elora demanded.  
  
Ariel stuck her tongue out at Elora while making a nasty face. Elora reached out to tug on her hair.  
  
"Girls!" Orion roared. "Must I separate you? Ariel, you apologize for being impolite and Elora you apologize for being...polite?"  
  
The girls giggled at Orion's confusion.  
  
Ariel settled herself on a tree stump as Orion scurried up a tree behind her to an obligingly low-hanging branch and Elora perched on a nearby stone wall.  
  
"Well last night I dreamed Alpha was trying to tell me something. I – thought it was Alpha anyway. I couldn't see him clearly and it sounded as if her were speaking to me over a great distance. He kept telling me to look for the Masamune and the frog; and that we had to find Schala before it was too late. I could feel that it was urgent... That it was important and that he was frightened. I don't remember anything else."  
  
"I hope nothing horrible happened to old Froggy. I know he is dead by now to us in our time, but I hope he lived, lives a good, full life in his time. Time travel makes even my head spin!" Elora said.  
  
"Is there any mention of Alpha in the Royal Records? Any clue as to why he might be trying to contact us now?" Orion asked sensibly.  
  
"No, I've looked. He's mentioned as the Frog Hero, Slayer of Magus and Rescuer of Queen Leene and Guardia, but no mention of him as part of the kingdom after that. Queen Leene's favorite guard was named 'Cyril'. I figure he must be Cyrus' brother or something. It could be Alpha left Leene once the danger was past and returned to the Cursed Woods to live out his life quietly. It'd be just like him," Ariel mused.  
  
"How sad! He'd be lonely..." Elora noted.  
  
"Well, it seems he's trying to contact us now. Have you ever looked to see if the Masamune was in the treasure room? Surely that sword would have survived a couple of centuries. Maybe Masa and Mune can tell us why Alpha is trying to reach us now, and what happened to him after the Gates were closed," Orion figured.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure that makes scientific sense..." Elora began.  
  
"But it's a magic sword! Besides, it's something to do. I hate feeling helpless!" Ariel urged. "C'mon!"  
  
Once at the castle they descended the steps to the basement treasury room. Elora promptly located the master inventory, Orion made for the weapon racks and Ariel drifted about just trying to feel what she was searching for. Orion carefully replaced the swords, lances and spears that he moved trying to see what was under them.  
  
"No mention of the Masamune or a sword of that description here," Elora sighed, adjusting her eyeglasses.  
  
"It's not stored with the weapons," Orion confirmed.  
  
"I'm not sure it's here at all, but look!" Ariel said pointing to a giant tapestry.  
  
"Great Guardia!" Elora breathed.  
  
The tapestry reached from the floor to the vaulted ceiling. Upon the green field the Masamune, hilt up, glowed in silver, gold and red thread.  
  
"How did we never notice that before?" Orion wondered.  
  
"It wasn't here before. Oh, I'm sure the people here know of it, but we were traveling hither and thither through time while such changes were occurring, so our memories are a little out of step with what reality ended up becoming. Kinda like how only we remember the Black Omen in the sky of our time, even though everyone mentioned it. When we destroyed Lavos, the Black Omen never rose in any sky but the Dark Ages," Elora explained.  
  
"I'm glad you understand it because I sure don't!" Ariel commented.  
  
"I only sort of understand it. It makes me realize how very fragile time is," Elora admitted. "Well, now that we found the Masamune, or what we can of it, what do we do?"  
  
"While you two have been chatting, I've been looking about. Come back here," Orion commanded from behind some furniture.  
  
"He's gotten really bossy, hasn't he?" Ariel noted.  
  
"Yeah, but he has his uses. Let's see what he found," Elora responded as she climbed around a huge armoire.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Ariel climbed right behind her and they saw Orion, a huge smile on his face, resting his elbow on the head of a life-size version of Alpha carved in marble.  
  
"Some clue!" Elora said.  
  
"I can't find any secret holes behind the tapestry or anything in Alpha's pockets. I figure Alpha may be trying to leave us a message the way Queen Leene did for Ariel in the Rainbow Shell," Orion stated.  
  
"I still have that letter. I keep it in my mother's jewelry box with Queen Leene's Coral Pin. The Pendant I'll always wear," Ariel said quietly.  
  
Elora circled the small statue. "Not exactly a pretty or heroic pose," she noted. "What do you suppose he's doing?"  
  
Orion looked at the statue of his friend again. "Why, that's his pose when he's about to Slurp someone. I'd recognize that with how often he had to Slurp me!"  
  
He regarded Alpha's statue and looked more closely at the construction of the head. He reached out and opened the subtly hinged jaw. In the cleverly carved mouth of the statue, where Alpha's tongue would be, there was a scroll.  
  
"And Alpha speaks!" Ariel crowed. "Okay, but someone had to say it!" she said to the sour looks Orion and Elora cast her way.  
  
Orion unrolled the scroll, read the heading and handed it to Ariel. "It's addressed to you."  
  
_'Dear Ariel,  
  
Not a day goes by that I do not think of and miss thee, Elora, Orion, Prime, and Arvia. Thou art as precious to me as are my memories of Cyrus and mine own Queen Leene.  
  
Lately I have had forebodings regarding Schala. We ne'er did ascertain her fate after the Ocean Palace disaster. For her own self I would help her to the limits of my strength, for she was most good and fair of deed. But I am also mindful that she is thine ancestor and her fate could affect thee, thy line, and also my beloved Queen Leene.  
  
I crave a favor from thee, my princess. Please, use the Wings of Time to aid me in finding Gaspar and asking him to read this tangle of time. My heart is sore affrighted within me and I would do anything to safeguard Schala, Queen Leene, thee, and thy descendants.  
  
There is a lone tree that o'erlooks the water in a clearing near where Orion's house will be. He must know of it. Please, bring Ark and look for me there.  
  
I remain, faithfully thine,  
Alpha'_  
  
"Wow, even his letters sound like him with all the 'thees' and 'thous'," Elora noted.  
  
"Elora, what state is the Wings of Time in?" Orion asked after a moment of thought.  
  
"It's at Melchior's. As usual Ark is ready to fly or time trip, but we have to be careful. We can't risk changing something," Elora cautioned.  
  
"Alpha's note is pretty clear. He's concerned and he knows about Ark and time travel. If we get him and go directly to Gaspar at the End of Time, there's no way we would hurt anything..." Ariel said.  
  
Elora paced a little. "Well, no... And I don't want to let Alpha down. It would be super to see him again, but we can't rip through time just to visit friends."  
  
"We aren't. Alpha feels there's some trouble in the Time stream. I feel kinda edgy too. This isn't a simple visit. If we changed something that shouldn't have been changed, it's our responsibility to set it right again. Elora, go home, get your gear. We'll meet you there," Orion decided.  
  
Ariel returned to her room and retrieved her adventuring gear. She donned her Prism Dress, grasped her crossbow Valkyre, took up her backpack full of various tonics, ethers and other such stuff and met Orion in front of the castle. They stashed her bow and gear in a tree near Orion's house. They went up to Orion's room where a Clone of him stood in a corner holding Orion's best adventuring gear. Orion unbuckled the sword belt and handed it to Ariel.  
  
"How creepy! Why do you keep it here?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Oh, I got it to remind me of all you guys did to save me," Orion admitted.  
  
"Well that's a little less weird, but doesn't it bother you at night? Sleeping with it staring at you?"  
  
"No...it's kinda like you, Elora, Alpha, Prime and Arvia are watching over me, protecting me. It's actually comforting. I mean, you guys broke time and space to bring me back... Well prevent me dying. I couldn't ask for better friends. The Clone reminds me of that," Orion told her.  
  
"Seen that way it's not too creepy," Ariel replied.  
  
"Anyway that's one reason why we have to see what Alpha needs. He wouldn't reach across hundreds of years just because he's lonely. There is a reason. He's our friend and he's asking our help. It's a no-brainer really," Orion offered.  
  
"Lead on! To Elora's house we go!" Ariel sang out.  
  
From Elora's they used the Magic Waterspout to Heckran's cave and from there walked to Melchior's hut.  
  
"What brings you over today?" Melchior asked.  
  
They told the Guru of Life all they knew and showed him Alpha's letter.  
  
"I've felt no ripples in Time, but my specialty is Life, so perhaps I wouldn't. I know my memories are mixed, sometimes I remember the Black Omen hanging over my hut, but other times it is as if it never existed," Melchior said. "If you are cautious, collect Alpha and go immediately to Gaspar at the End of Time, I can see no harm. Do not let anyone see you! Keep Ark low to the ground and away from where you know people are," Melchior further cautioned.  
  
"We will, Melchior. Thanks!" Orion promised.  
  
"Is it just me or does Ark seem happy to see us?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Gaspar did say that Ark had a mind and soul of its own. It did follow us when Orion was – lost," Elora reminded her.  
  
"Now the tree Alpha mentioned should be over here," Orion muttered as he carefully piloted the ship just above the trees to a spot near his house.  
  
Orion set the compass and Ark sailed through the time stream to come to rest in the same place in the Middle Ages.  
  
Glenn watched as the Wings of Time materialized just above the treetops, the chrono-distortion sending a ripple through the air that quickly vanished. He approved of the way the Ark landed swiftly to minimize its impact in this time. He gathered his gear and strode through the forest to where the time ship landed.  
  
Ariel was on the ground scanning the woods on the other side and Orion was helping Elora down. Seeing his friends again caused a lump to rise in Glenn's throat.  
  
Orion turned from assisting Elora and caught sight of Glenn.  
  
"Oh, no! We're in the wrong place! Board again, quickly!" Orion said in dismay as he advanced rapidly toward Glenn. The girls jumped to obey his order.  
  
"Good sir, we are so sorry to have caused trouble for you..." he began.  
  
"Thou idiot. It's me, Alpha, er, Glenn," Glenn said with a lopsided smile.  
  
Orion's eyes widened as he stared at Glenn's human form. He staggered back a step, tripped and sat down hard on the ground. Elora and Ariel reversed and made their way to the ground again. Glenn reached a strong arm down to assist Orion back to his feet. Once he was upright again Orion noticed that he had to look up into his friend's laughing green eyes. He had always been significantly taller than Alpha.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in a daze as a delighted smile crept over his face.  
  
"What are you doing, Orion? Where's Froggy?" Elora demanded as Ariel and she walked up.  
  
"Here, right here. Alpha... Glenn has somehow been restored to his natural form!" Orion grinned.  
  
"Ooh, you handsome guy! You never told us you were a total hunk!" Elora chided.  
  
"You are utterly gorgeous," Ariel added quietly.  
  
"So, Glenn," Orion turned from watching the girls swallow their amazement. "Just how did you return to human form?"  
  
"After Lavos' defeat, after King Guardia and I return'eth here from the Gate in Leene Square," Glenn began as he swept his hair out of his face with a graceful gesture. "I begged his leave and traversed about trying to come to terms with all our travels had accomplished. I visited some of the people who assisted us, Tata's going to be a fine guardsman, by the way, and tried to decide what I should do with the rest of my life. I returned to my pad," Everyone groaned and Glenn smiled broadly at his own pun. "which showed me that I could ne'er again be content with only that solitary existence. Setting Cyrus to rest and saving Orion has lifted much of the sorrow from my soul,” Glenn's eyes unfocused and his gaze lifted over their heads recalling the powerful memories.  
  
He continued, “I know it may'eth sound silly, but I visited Cyrus' tomb and talked to him. No, he didst not show up and answer me but I felt as if he were endeavoring to tell me something. Finally, after more traveling, I felt strong enough to go to where it happened; where Cyrus was slain and I transformed. When I went to the stream near where I first woke as a frog, I felt a compulsion to go into the water and stand under the waterfall. As I stood under the cascade of water, I could feel magic gathering about me. It entered into me and I changed; not back into the half-grown youth I had been, but well – this. The man I would have been had I ne'er been made into a frog. Magus claim'eth his death would break my curse, perhaps I had to go back to where it happened to let the reversal take place."  
  
"Hmph! I think it was my kiss!" Ariel said, remembering the surprise Alpha had shown when she kissed him before he left Leene Square.  
  
"Well, then ne'er kiss me again, fair damsel, for I desire not a return to being a frog!" Glenn laughed as he gently teased her.  
  
"We'd better make sure," Ariel teased in return. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Glenn's cheek. "See? No change!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Elora said. She kissed Glenn on his other cheek. "I think he's blushing. That's a significant physiological change!"  
  
Orion snorted. "Are you two quite finished?" he demanded, glaring at the two girls. Ariel looked into Orion's eyes, giggled, nodded, and turned away.  
  
Elora cupped her chin, regarded the humoring expression on Glenn's face, gently kissed his cheek again and said, "For now." Glenn laughed at Orion's consternation.  
  
"But seriously, what's the trouble?" Orion asked.  
  
"My dreams have been troubled of late and a sense of dark foreboding fills the quiet part of my days. I fear Schala, and through her, Leene, thou, Ariel, and the entire future of the Guardia line is in danger. Also, a few days a-gone the Masamune gain'eth in power again when I was knighted," Glenn responded turning a troubled gaze upon Ariel.  
  
"You were knighted? Way to go, Froggy – er, Glenn!" Elora cheered.  
  
"Twice knighted actually. Once as Alpha and then again as 'Cyril'," Glenn admitted.  
  
"Cyril?" Ariel asked.  
  
"The name I took when I was transformed back. 'Alpha' is a great Hero and I have no desire to be treated – well, famous. 'Glenn', in a way, is dead since I can ne'er return to who I was and, well, 'Cyril' is close enough to 'Cyrus' for me to honor him. I think of him as I honor my vow to watch o'er Queen Leene," Glenn explained.  
  
"Of course! Sir Cyril! There's mention of him all through the castle records... I assumed it was Cyrus' brother. Now it makes sense!" Ariel said. "We were concerned, we scanned the royal archives and could find no exploits of Alpha's. We thought you had gone back to the Cursed Woods, we'd no idea you'd returned to human. Oh, the adventures you... Oh! I better not say anything more!" Ariel covered her mouth with both hands and looked at Glenn with stars in her eyes. Glenn wondered just what adventures were in store for him and whether the reality would match up with the history Ariel had read.  
  
"You said the Masamune powered up again?" Orion prompted Glenn quickly.  
  
Glenn hid his smile at his friend's slight jealousy as he responded. "They can now speak to me in my mind. 'Tis rather disconcerting. But it seems every time my sword gain'eth in power we are called upon to do more. I think the Masamune's gain in ability is connected to the peril I fear Schala may be in. I ask thee to convey me to the End of Time. I must converse with Gaspar regarding these strange forebodings for I can not see them clearly or be certain I am reading them aright. I am glad to see all of you again, e'en though we may be once again called into danger; I could ask for no better friends to be by my side. Now, let us board and be off," Glenn urged.  
  
Orion reached for Glenn's pack and went around the back of Ark to stow it. Glenn bowed slightly to Ariel as he offered his arm. "Dost thou care for mine assistance, my princess?"  
  
Ariel giggled as she accepted Glenn's help up to Ark's seats. After he seated her he leaped lightly to the ground again.  
  
"And thou, my wonder worker?" Glenn asked Elora as he landed next to her.  
  
"'Wonder worker'?" Ariel teased as Glenn settled Elora into the seat next to her.  
  
"I notice you let him call you 'princess'," Elora replied archly as Glenn leaped down.  
  
"Yeah, well, he has such dreamy green eyes. I'm sure it'll get just as tedious as when you and Orion say it soon enough. More's the pity. 'My princess.' My ancestress had all the luck," Ariel mused. The two girls were still giggling when Orion vaulted into the driver's seat. Glenn followed directly after, turning a somersault in the air before landing lightly on the wing next to Orion. Orion gaped at him.  
  
Glenn smiled gently. "I have a few, very slight abilities from my ten years as a frog. I am an expert tumbler, not quite enough for me to have retained Leap Slash, and I am afraid I can no longer work with thee to perform Spire. Is there enough room for me to sit next to thee? With four of us traveling the Time stream together, the ride should prove rather bumpy."  
  
Orion shifted and they found there was indeed enough room. He set the time compass and called out. "Next stop, the End of Time!"  
  
The white ship lifted gently into the air, rose to just above the tree tops and silently slipped into the time stream. Just as Glenn had predicted the ride was more exciting than usual.

~TBC~


End file.
